transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Endgame 2 - Darkest Hour
Note: This scene was a multiple-location scene, and the events are collected in the following logs: *'1 - Into The Beast' *'2 - Darkest Hour' *'3 - Flagship Battle' Reaver Shuttle The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. Contents: Black Cliffjumper Fleet Scrapper Nightbeat Firey Gumbi-medic Summit Flag Outside, Orbit of Cybertron(#95RLntNu) Outside, The world floats serenely below in remote, golden splendor, most imperfections removed by distance and the obscuration of the enveloping atmosphere, except for that huge, missing chunk in the lower quadrant. The icy vacuum of space is studded with jeweled stars that blaze with unearthly brightness, overshadowed - or overbrightened - by the brightly, golden light of the two suns of this system and the occasional flash of prismatic light from Tria, one of the moons. Outside, Contents: Unicron's Head Decepticon Sensor #6832 Decepticon Space Station Autobot Sensor #5962 The Fallen leans forwards, perhaps right over Cliffjumper's shoulder. "Take us within sight of the moon of Dis!" he orders, and his order is not a friendly one! <'Cybertron'> The new moons of Cybertron have already saved the planet by becoming the base for the planetary spacebridge. But now something is happening with the second moon, Dis. It is crackling, waves of yellow energy arcing from it, an electrical fuzz getting stronger and stronger <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "What in the world...?" Fleet sits in one of back seats, most certainly /not/ piloting because he'd probably just get them lost. Or crash onto Alkor Zephyr again. He remains quiet and listens and watches, waiting for his orders. Black Cliffjumper shifts uncomfortably, moving his head so it's not quite so close to the Fallen's. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your ro-britches on," the diminiuitive pilot says. "Go hassle Scrapper -- leave the flyin' to me." Scrapper is at the sensor station. He observes the monitors as they slowly approach Dis, the site of his earlier failure. Scrapper had fallen into sadness after the destruction of his grand plan to bring in reinforcements from subspace, but a quick session with the Fallen and the Constructicon was back to his cheerfully evil self. He tsks audibly at Cliffjumper's sass. Nightbeat is sitting on the floor in the back of the shuttle. He is piecing together newspaper articles in a manner that only makes sense if one is an enerholic Reaver detective with cross logic circuits. However, the articles seems to follow a trend fo following various paranormal events. The Fallen continues to sit, every facet of his form absorbing data from a thousand sensors. "Soon!" he intones. "Soon Vector Sigma will be ripped from the living heart of Cybertron itself... by our new ally - /GALVATRON/!" Outside, You travel through local space to the Alpha Centauri System. Outside, Alpha Centauri System Outside, This trinary system consists of: Prima Facie, a yellow, Sol-like star; Altera, a smaller orange star; and Procul (Proximus), a distant red dwarf. It is the closest star system to that much-contested planet, Earth. Due to the gravitation effects between the three stars, anything captured by the system will either be pulled into one of the suns or have a very eccentric orbit between the three. Thousands of asteroids and comets follow strange orbital patterns, the remnants of a planet destroyed in Procul's explosive conversion to a red dwarf. Navigation is difficult but possible with experience; the stars' gravitational effects are predictable. Outside, Contents: Decepticon Starship Cybertron Mia Dis Tria Fleet covers his mouth with his hand and stiffles a laugh. He looks up at the Fallen. "Erm, uhm, my lord... I assume you're prepared for, well, you know... the point where Galvatron makes a power grab for himself?" "He could use a good killin'," Black Cliffjumper snorts. "Not sure why we're waiting for an /excuse/..." "His /will/ Fleet" the Fallen echoes "is one and the same as ours. He is bound inextricably to Vector Zeta now. All is as it should be" "I always knew he would see the light and join our cause," Scrapper says. "I imagine all Transformers will come to realize that you are the best ruler for our cause, oh great and wise Fallen." Having kissed enough ass for now, the Constructicon comments, "All is clear on the sensors." Nightbeat makes a noise like he was being choked and tears one of his articles. He mutters, "Galvatron? Him? He'd sell his creator's creation factory if it got him a step ahead in life. Careful about this, Boss." He pulls out some cellotape and tapes his article back together, putting it down in its rightful place. Fleet considers. Vector Zeta tends to make a very convincing case... but on the other hand, didn't Galvatron attempt to turn against Unicron? He shrugs both wings, then nods, deciding to trust for the moment, but trust cautiously. "Excellent, sir. That is good news, then." Outside, Autobot Flagship arrives from Deep Space - Subplanar. Outside, Autobot Flagship has arrived. "Galvatron's creator wasn't made in a Creation Factory," Scrapper says, "In fact there's many differences between Unicron and a standard Creation Factory Cybertronian, and that's even beyond the obvious size issues involved. There's fundamental variations between-" someone tell him to shut up. Among the Fallen's many crimes, it seems, was completely destroying Scrapper's sense of humour. Nightbeat stares up at Scrapper, as if disbelieving, and explains, "Uh... figure of speech, yannow?" He gathers up his articles and puts them away, finally standing. He slouches against the side of the shuttle. Fleet looks between Scrapper and Nightbeat, and briefly wonders if the problem is with the Fallen, or if Scrapper's just been spending too much time with that ex-Autobot scientist. Outside, SOME TIME AGO Galvatron stands in the Dead Universe, dim red light flickering ominously on his purple form. He has not explained to his minions where he journeys -- clearly, Galvatron does not need to explain himself to anyone. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF," Vector Zeta says, hellish light pulsing with every syllable. "WE ARE ENEMIES -- AND NOW YOU WOULD PRESENT YOURSELF TO ME?!" "We /are/ enemies," Galvatron sneers, "but we are enemies who can achieve their own goals simultaneously. I will take your power -- use it to /destroy/ Vector Sigma -- /rip/ him from Cybertron's /guts/ and /crush/ him with my bare hands, just like I did /Optimus Prime/ -- and in the process, kill the Autobots, rendering /both/ of our aims complete. I believe the /humans/ call this... /SYNERGY/." Vector Zeta is silent for a moment. "PREPARE YOURSELF." The last thing Galvatron sees is red light washing over him, so bright that it obscures anything else. NOW A purple comet strikes Cybertron's moon, Dis. Yellow energy crackles over its surface form that impact -- it looks like electricity, burning and boiling the planet's surface. It trembles in its orbit -- and then begins to break apart from the inside. No -- it begins to /transform/. Arms swing out, forming as they go, becoming distinct and warping to match the design they will ultimately take. Legs push down -- a torso stabilizes -- and finally, a head rises, a silver face with huge burning red eyes topped by a purple crown. "NYYYYAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" the gigantic Galvatron howls, as he lunges to move toward Cybertron. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "PRIMUS!" <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "Aaaaah! Not quit, Foxfire!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "What do we do, what do we do?!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "First, we calm down." The Fallen watches Galvatron on the monitor calmly, as if expecting it. Then he stands up. "And now!" he states "it begins. Protect Galvatron as he carries out his mission, failure will be met with TERMINATION!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "How can I be calm when Galvatron is about the size of Unicron?!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Well, realize what we've done to Unicron and then realize we can do the same to Galvatron?" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Unicron was originally defeated by the power of the Matrix. Will...will that work on *him*?" <'Autobot'> Red Alert has encrypted this channel. The Autobot channel has been encrypted. ...And then, the Fallen himself launches himself from the ship into the blackness of space! You leave the Reaver Shuttle . Alpha Centauri System This trinary system consists of: Prima Facie, a yellow, Sol-like star; Altera, a smaller orange star; and Procul (Proximus), a distant red dwarf. It is the closest star system to that much-contested planet, Earth. Due to the gravitation effects between the three stars, anything captured by the system will either be pulled into one of the suns or have a very eccentric orbit between the three. Thousands of asteroids and comets follow strange orbital patterns, the remnants of a planet destroyed in Procul's explosive conversion to a red dwarf. Navigation is difficult but possible with experience; the stars' gravitational effects are predictable. Contents: Giant Galvatron Autobot Flagship Reaver Shuttle Decepticon Starship Cybertron Mia Dis Tria From Reaver Shuttle , Nightbeat states, as if stating a fact, "You were expecting that, Boss." Nightbeat wasn't. He remains unflappably calm, however. It's what he does. Leisurely, he cracks his knuckles and withdraws one of his photon pistols, holding it loosely. Then, he heads out of the shuttle. From Reaver Shuttle , Scrapper, unlike the Fallen, seems utterly shocked as Dis transforms into a gigantic version of Galvatron. "By the Fallen," he emits. He looks over at his master, amazed and impressed once again. Days from now, when freed from the Fallen's influence, people will be able to make fun of him for his weak-willed servitude to the uber-evil. Like Nightbeat, Scrapper heads out of the shuttle, pistol at the ready. Autobot Flagship emerges from transwarp space with a flash of brilliant white energy just at the edge of Cybertron's gravity well, the massive orange starship immediately banking in the direction of Dis -- or rather, what it has now become. However, the engines don't flare to maximum cruise speed. Rather, the ship's armored panels begin to whir and change. The flight deck splits in half, various turrets rising from previously innocuous-looking paneled surfaces. The ship's bridge tower lowers, armored shutters sliding down over every exterior window. Energy pulses down the length of the Orion Pax's now two-pronged hull, as it bravely -- or perhaps suicidally -- accelerates with a pulse of its engine block towards the immense, looking form of Galvatron. As Galvatron begins his ghastly attack, the Absolution begins to transmit a message from Cyclonus. "FOOLISH AUTOBOTS!" he intones. "You will stand down and BOW before your new lord and master, GALVATRON. Any attacks will be retaliated for in full. Prepare to DIE!" The Orion Pax begins to shift -- turrets and torpedo ports appear out of nowhere as peaceful-looking starship transforms itself into a powerful battlecruiser! From Reaver Shuttle , Fleet may be a Hollow Man, but he's still Fleet. The seeker lets the others leave the shuttle first, then grumbles. He's not /designed/ for space operation. But still, better to follow and avoid angering the Fallen. "NYYRGHH -- ALL WHO STAND IN OUR -- IN /MY/ WAY WILL BE /DESTROYED/!" Giant Galvatron roars, his transformation completing -- his chest cracking open to reveal the pulsing red heart of this whole enterprise -- a giant, thrumming Vector Zeta, glowing like a dying star. Galvatron's attention turns toward the Orion Pax and swings a /titanic/ fist at the ship, hoping to punch clear through the hull -- and maybe launch some of those Autobots into space in the process! Giant Galvatron misses Autobot Flagship with its Slap attack. Autobot Flagship abruptly cuts the power to its main engines and fires the reverse thrusters, causing Galvatron's giant fist to swing through the empty space ahead of the ship's bow. The two-pronged bow begins to cackle and glow with energy, a glowing light appearing at their nexus in the main hull of the ship. Lightning arcs up and down beneath the two prongs, charging to a crescendo before erupting in a star-bright blast of energy, unleashed at point blank towards the dark heart that is Vector Zeta. Autobot Flagship misses Giant Galvatron with its g_cannon attack. The Fallen stands upon the top of the Reaver ship, flames licking around him. "FOOL!" he bellows through the void of space itself. "Stop them, make them pay. Prime is MINE!" With the trademarked and earmarked sound of a transforming cartoon robot, Apeface leaps from an airlock swiftly shifting modes into his spacecraft form and disembarks from the Absolution. He dives across the Orion Pax as it opens fire on 'his leader' Galvatron. "Take this autobutts. Don't mess with us. Hyaaahahaha." And opens fires with his lasers. Apeface strikes Autobot Flagship with Laser.. Autobot Shuttle arrives from Autobot Flagship . Autobot Shuttle has arrived. Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) arrives from Autobot Flagship . Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) has arrived. From Autobot Shuttle , Red Alert scowls, though he continues to look forward. "And really, Lightspeed, I'm not some factory fresh, and don't need to be watched as such." Says the guy who just last night practically dived into a pit of hellish tentacles. From Autobot Shuttle , Lightspeed smirked a bit. "Sure you don't. Can never be too careful, now can you?" The Technobot said. From Autobot Shuttle , Red Alert frowns as he taps over the controls. He shakes his head. "These weapons aren't enough," he reports to the others. Then he looks up at the viewscreen. "I'm afraid we're going to have to take drastic measures to get in there." With that, the shuttle starts moving towards Galvatron, picking up speed. "Erm. You guys might want to brace yourselves." From Autobot Shuttle , Yes, Red Alert is doing what you think he's doing. Autobot Shuttle misses Giant Galvatron with its ram attack. From Autobot Shuttle , Foxfire remains in the back of the shuttle, preparing himself for what may be an explosive situation. Pun intended. He quickly places his explosives inside his hip compartments and looks up. "Okay..." From Autobot Shuttle , "I am absolutely liscense-" Red Alert protests, and then he cuts himself off, sniffs, and slams the palm of his hand down on the console next to him, twice. "This thing's targeting system is out of calibration! When I find out who signed off on it..." Nightbeat floats in space, looking far, far too calm. His pistol is in one hand, and he floats near the Giant Galvatron, having apparently been assigned to 'protect' the Giant Galvatron. Yeah, whatever. You can take the surly detective and make him a reaver, but he's still a surly detective. From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Looking on down at the EDC officer, "Lieutenant, how do you feel about running interferrance to give our friends a better chance at success?" Springer had that grin on his face as he spoke, moving the controls to also accelerate, but in a pattern that would bring certainly more attention. It may not be as daunting as the Orion Pax, but Ol' Rusty had a few one-two's in her repetoire! "Prepare to engage the heavy rockets, we mightn't be able to dent Galvatron much, but we can atleast say hello!" As his swing goes wild, Galvatron snarls, pushing himself out of the way of the accursed Autobots' cannon-ray. "BWAH!" he cries, barely able to articulate himself beyond that. "FIRST I'LL KILL YOU, AUTOBOTS -- THEN WE'LL KILL VECTOR SIGMA! I'LL KILL VECTOR SIGMA! NYYAYRRRRGGHH!" Galvatron raises his /giant/ cannon -- yes, even as a giant moon rock baby, he's still got his arm-cannon -- and fires. Meanwhile: his maneuvering puts him just out of the trajectory of the Golden Age, causing them to skim Galvatron's surface -- as thin metal cable-tentacles suddenly spring out of the chest cavity housing Vector Zeta, swooping in to grab at the Shuttle -- and PULL IT INWARD! Autobot Shuttle has left. Giant Galvatron takes Autobot Shuttle . Autobot Shuttle boards Giant Galvatron. Giant Galvatron strikes Autobot Flagship with plasma. <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "/Everything's/ got tentacles these days." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "What is WITH the tentacles?!" From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Exo-suit Deimos (Talazia Keldahoff) climbs up to the control console and.....steps on a few weapon controls. "You got it. let's see if Tactical can aim for his eyes." She says as she literally dances over the controls......the new Exo-suit was great. Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) strikes Giant Galvatron with laser. Scrapper floats near Nightbeat, but unlike the great Autobot Detective, Scrapper apparently has the willpower of wet tissue paper, and is all too willing to carry out the Fallen's insane orders, no matter how suicidal they may be. Aiming his laser pistol at the Orion Pax. It is a mere pinprick of light that hits the shuttle, but what the Fallen commands, the Constructicon does! Scrapper strikes Autobot Flagship with Laser Pistol - Medium Setting. From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Talazia Keldahoff leaves the Exo-suit Deimos (Talazia Keldahoff). From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Talazia Keldahoff takes Exo-suit Deimos (Talazia Keldahoff). Fleet transforms, then takes stock of the situation. He's in space. There are huge titans battling, and a little bitty shuttle. If he attacks the shuttle, he might accomplish something useful, but it's more likely to notice him. If he attacks the Pax, he won't accomplish anything, is likely to get overlooked, and will look really, really brave. Decision made, Fleet makes an attack run against the Orion Pax. Fleet strikes Autobot Flagship with Wing-Mounted Rifle - . Autobot Flagship rocks has blasts from the Decepticons, Hollow Men and finally a great beam from the Monolithic Galvatron all splash against its hull. Yet -- the Autobot starship appears intact, orbiting around Galvatron as it launches a pair of shuttles to further assault the transformed Decepticon tyrant. The starhip's smaller side turrets begin targeting the numerous Decepticons that have opened fire, returning streaking blasts of heroic red laser energy in peppered, pulsing bursts that light up the polished orange hull of the ship in a brilliant fusillade. Autobot Flagship unleashes its area_ranged attack on Apeface, Nightbeat, Scrapper, Giant Galvatron and Fleet, striking Scrapper, Fleet and Giant Galvatron. From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), "Good shot! Seems nothing's wrong with /our/ calibrations atleast." Offering up a grin, he allowed the momentary distraction thinking of Kup's comments before he left Orion Pax's command deck. "Or maybe it's just the one at the controls. We'll have a lot more of that before we're nearly through here--" The screens showed Galvatron swimming in view, and on lesser magnification, the location of the sister ships... Decepticon Starship misses Autobot Flagship with its missile attack. Owie. Owie. Owie. When'd Autobots learn how to aim? Well, so much for Fleet's perfect battleplan. He turns tail and makes a temporary tactical retreat to re-assess the situation. Okay. Obviously he was attacking too near the /guns/. The Seeker flies in, trying for a more protected angle. Fleet strikes Autobot Flagship with Wing-Mounted Rifles - Solid Ammunition. Scrapper is about to celebrate his victory of shooting the Orion Pax when someone on board the Autobot Flagship suddenly remembers how to aim. The retaliation is a brutal display of Autobot technology at its finest. The side turrets speak, and a virtual barrage of lasers slam into Scrapper, knocking him off course and sending him spiralling off his attack run. Adjusting his course as best he can (not well), Scrapper floats directly towards, and eventually into, the Giant Galvatron. The Fallen kicks his feet together, blasting into the air as he too heads towards Galvatron. But instead, he lands atop the mighty beast's cannon, hand pointed at the Orion Pax. "PRIME!" he calls. "FACE ME! I am the mockery of everything you hold dear. You will face me, and you will FALL!" Galvatron's interest, it seems, is entirely held by the Orion Pax, especially when it shoots him, leaving a crater in his stomach armor. "NOT -- GOOD -- ENOUGH," the gigantic Decepticon tyrant howls, voice carrying through space somehow, so much so that it seems to echo throughout the nothingness. Galvatron lunges toward the Orion Pax, zeroing in on the bridge -- attempting to /rip it open/ and /bite into/ it, to /eat/ those who occupy it! Giant Galvatron strikes Autobot Flagship with ...!!. Nightbeat supposes that he should be shooting at the Orion Pax. Slacker that he is, he only aims and fires now, after Scrapper got... eaten? Uh? Not cool. Hopefulyl he should be able to hit. The Orion Pax is huge. It would be embarrassing, otherwise. Nightbeat strikes Autobot Flagship with Space Revolver. From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Springer grunts, "At this rate I can see why Red would want to crash the shuttle. Short of the heavier guns on the Orion Pax, seems ours aren't making much of a dent!" The Orion Pax is caught in Galvatron's grip -- the ship's thrusters flare, trying to escape, but not before the Decepticon Overlord can sink his jaws into its armored bridge cluster! The entire front viewscreen of the command deck shatters as Galvatron tears a chunk out of it, depressurizing the bridge and crushing many banks of instruments in a horrific shriek of escaping air and twisting metal. And then... Rodimus Prime is gone? Rodimus Prime has left. Rodimus Prime boards Giant Galvatron. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I am so SICK of going inside things with tentacles!" The Fallen's gaze turns to Rodimus as the Autobot leader is sucked into Galvatron. "After him!" he bellows, pointing at the debris field. "Leave none alive!" The Fallen boards Giant Galvatron. Giant Galvatron - Stomach The stomach of the beast. Galvatron's interior is absolutely gigantic, the size of a continent, with runways and interior tubing that carries energy to his extremes. At the centre of his stomach area is a huge prison dome, with missiles and lasers hovering outside, where his victims end up before being bathed in acid to become living batteries. Giant Galvatron - Stomach The stomach of the beast. Galvatron's interior is absolutely gigantic, the size of a continent, with runways and interior tubing that carries energy to his extremes. At the centre of his stomach area is a huge prison dome, with missiles and lasers hovering outside, where his victims end up before being bathed in acid to become living batteries. Giant Galvatron - Heart Some have said that Galvatron has no heart, that he is mercilless. But this cannot be true, for in this huge stadium-sized metallic chamber beats a heart. But it is solid black and crystaline, thumping with the sound of drums, shafts of light glimmering behind the crystal armour as it beats. Red Alert has arrived. Catechism has arrived. Rodimus Prime has arrived. A huge gob of twisted orange metal -- a large chunk of the Orion Pax's bridge -- tumbles down Galvatron's maw, scraping its way towards the acid bath that is his stomach. One side of the orange mass suddenly glows -- then explodes outward, belching out a hissing cloud of smoke. Rodimus Prime appears, battered but not defeated, his arm guns smoking. Leaping from the hole in the wreckage, he leaps away just as the orange chunk tumbles into Galvatron's stomach pit with a gigantic splash and hiss of acid. The Autobot leader tumbles out of control into one of Galvatron's artery tunnels... Lightspeed has arrived. Foxfire has arrived. Cliffjumper has arrived. Scrapper has arrived. The heart chamber beats with an unnatural glow, as below the blackened, crusted heart of Galvatron stands a figure licked in flames. The Fallen stands, awaiting Rodimus as he steps into the light, the large cannon on his arm steaming somewhat. "SO!" he utters. "It comes to this. Once more, a fight to the finish, only this time you shall NOT prevail!" Red Alert shouldn't be here. This was not where he was trying to end up. But between gravity occasionally acting every which way (where /is/ the center of mass in these parts, anyway?), between the confusing raise of tunnels and arteries, and coridores, /somehow/ in his attempt to retrieve Punch, he's found himself closer to the heart instead. Foxfire dashes through Galvatron's body, coming up from the stomach and into the heart. His fear seems to have evaporated, turning instead into determination, the way he gets when his friends are in danger. As he runs, he spots a familiar orange hue. "Chief?" But then his ears detect something else, and he comes to an abrupt stop, staring at the form of The Fallen. "YOU!" Catechism guesses that she should follow those crazy Autobots. Red Alert is still making no sense, Punch is being a damsel in distress, and... oh, wow. This place is horrible and full of /even more Autobots/. Straxus, why couldn't she have just flown to Charr? Why'd she have to end up here? Then, she sees The Fallen - /really sees him/, not just grainy pictures, and she freezes, even as the enemy burns. The shadow of Cliffjumper -- all that there is of him, apparently -- stands next to the Fallen, arms crossed. "Believe the guy," he says, in his distinctive Space Brooklyn dialect. "He knows what he's talkin' about." Lightspeed somehow ended up falling the same way that Red Alert did, following after the security chief and, amazingly, Rodimus as well. Picking himself up, he couldn't help but feel that this was some kind of movie being played out again. Shaking his head, he prepared his weapon and aimed at The Fallen. "Sorry, but the odds of him being right aren't even large enough to be calculated." Lightspeed replied. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Cliffjumper's here..." <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "... Or what's left of him!" Rodimus Prime stands up from the kneeling position he landed in, a chunk of scrap metal sliding from his shoulders and hitting the ground with a solid thud. "No, Fallen," he replies, his stance square and resolved. He lifts a gauntlet and points an accusing finger at his adversary. "This chaos ends here. Once and for all!" The Autobot leader charges forward, attempting to clock The Fallen with a solid haymaker thrown towards the servant of Vector Zeta's face. Rodimus Prime strikes you with Punch for 7 points of damage. This is not the first time Red Alert's encountered the Fallen, so for the moment he's more shocked by the shadow with the familiar voice. "/Cliffjump/?!" he exclaims, then shakes his head. Whatever that was, it's a Hollow Man now. Red Alert checks his rifle, narrows his optics, and searches out for more threats in this threatening local. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "GET 'EM, RODIMUS!" Americon has arrived. The Fallen staggers backwards, rubbing his faceplate from the strike. "Impressive!" he mouthes as Rodimus hits him. "But useless. You are DEFUNCT Prime, you and your Autobots. You are the old order, we are the new. Even now, Galvatron moves to tear Vector Sigma from Cybertron's heart. You cannot stop him. You cannot stop US. You have LOST and even your friends have turned against you!" He grabs Cliffjumper's metallic flail and whirls it about his head, sending the evil minibot towards all the gathered Autobots like a bowling ball! The Fallen unleashes his Cliffjumper attack on Foxfire, Lightspeed, Rodimus Prime and Red Alert, striking Lightspeed, Red Alert and Foxfire. Foxfire yelps loudly as he and the others are hit with the flail, the force of the assault sending him crashing into a heart wall. He groans quietly as he wearily gets back to his feet. "These days...I'm seein' enough action to last me a lifetime." Americon frowns at Catechism from his shoulder-perch. "Wait, wait, wait, hold on, hold up." He idly smacks away a tentacle as he considers the situation. "We're going to help the *Ayatollah* in order to save the *President?*" The confused expression on his face makes it clear that this makes no sense to him! <'Autobot'> Rodimus Prime says, "Kup --! Do you read me?" <'Autobot'> Kup says, "I read you, lad!" <'Autobot'> Rodimus Prime says, "Thank Primus--! The Fallen is inside of Galvatron! Is the Orion Pax still floating?" <'Autobot'> Kup says, "Yeah--*THOOM*--Woah! Eh, we're alright!" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" <'Decepticon'> Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" Red Alert is knocked back and /onto/ his back by the heavy Cliffjumper-flail, horrible dents showing at the sites of impact, armor stressed to cracking point. His rifle rolls out of his grasp, and it's a moment before he has the strength to turn over and grab it. "He's going for the heart of Cybertron? But what's he going to do without his heart?" With that, Red Alert fires off his rocket, aiming not at the Fallen, not at Cliffjumper, but instead at the inside of the black crystal chamber. <'Decepticon'> Americon says, "...Hail Galvatron? Yeah, Hail Galvatron!" Catechism tries to makes sense of Americon and put this complicated situation into words that he will understand. She throws her hands up and says, "Look, you see that guy? He's on fire? Straxus, who is kind of like our George Washington - Straxus fought that guy who is on fire. So the guy on fire is the BRITISH. So we're doing this for George Washington." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I think...I think I need to get to Galvatron's processor..." Lightspeed didn't know what to expect. He especially did not expect the be attacked with a minibot. An evil minibot, yes, but a minibot none the less. Try as he might, though, Lightspeed isn't quick enough to avoid the speeding flail, from hitting him, along with Foxfire and Red. While he was thrown off his feet and back a bit, it wasn't too bad for the Technobot. Just a crushed chest plate for now. "We don't have time for this guys. We've got to get moving." He said, rubbing his own chest some. <'Decepticon'> Shadow says, "Hail Galvatron!" <'Decepticon'> <:D Catechism is silent. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Or...maybe..." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Is the channel still encrypted?" <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "Unlikely." Rodimus Prime jumps over the hurled body of Cliffjumper without batting an optic -- it's not the first time Cliffjumper has been tossed around like a lawn dart. "Wrong again, Fallen," Rodimus snaps, raising his wrist barrels. "I have /plenty/ of friends -- and we're going to show Vector Zeta that he's still /very/ unwelcome in the neighborhood!" Rodimus charges forward, all six barrels blasting photon charges in the direction of The Fallen's chest. Rodimus Prime strikes you with KRA-KOW! for 7 points of damage. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Dang it..." <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "How about this: /don't/ run off by yourself." That's Red Alert's job. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "...Do I still get to make things go boom?" The Fallen makes a gutteral growling as the blackened heart of Galvatron is struck, but its armoured core stays solid. "Your time is over!" he hisses at the Autobots. "When Sigma is destroyed, the final vector will install itself in Cybertron, and so will begin a new age, an age that should have been heralded TEN MILLION YEARS ago. And I will sit on a throne made from your carcass Rodimus, and replay the final moments as you plead with me to /END/ your pathetic life!" He then turns to Catechism. "And you, YOU would dare to deny your master? You will serve or you will DIE!" An arc of flame gouts from his hand, to flare in the direction of Catechism! Catechism evades your Hellfire attack. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm gonna try to make a beeline for the head." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Uh...getting to the head might be hard, though...okay. I know what to do. Everyone keep your distance!" Lightspeed pulled up his gun, having been looking around for the way onwards. "Well, if our time is over, then we should make sure to take others with us. It'll get lonely." The Technobot said. But rather than fire at The Fallen, Rodimus is doing a good job of taking him on, Lightspeed begins firing on the heart itself with his gun. "With out his heart, Galvatron will be... well, himself still, but that's beside the point!" <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "Read you." Red Alert dips his head quickly towards Lightspeed, a little, short nod as the other gets the idea. His missile expended, he now lifts his rifle and begins to fire at the black-glass walls. "One way or another, we'll bring this monster down." Then he shouts to Foxfire, "Got you covered, Foxfire!" Catechism nods enthusiatically. "You see, Americon! Even the Ayatollah hates the British." What the heck, they can shoot the Autobots later. Galvatron must be cleansed of the evil of Vector Zeta first. As The Fallen rains the very fires of hell down before here, she drops to her knees, as if before her rightful king - but only to to evade the hellfire. Then, grim and determined she rises to her feet, and she denies, "No! You aren't my master! The Decepticons are a free people." As if to punctuate her point, she shoots off a shot at The Fallen while her courage holds. Catechism strikes you with 25-mm GAU-12 cannon for 1 points of damage. Foxfire slinks around the very edge of the heart. He scans the crystalline surface quickly, searching desperately. When he finds the right spot, he produces one of the bombs he had previously placed in his hip compartments and proceeds to set it, and even if someone watches it's difficult to figure out how he does this without opposible thumbs. He then dashes to another area of the heart, and sets a second explosive. The bombs themselves may be small, but they are powerful, and setting them to go off in the heart could be very damaging to Galvatron. That's what he's counting on. Americon nods, gritting his little teeth and hanging on as Catechism artfully evades incineration. "I do see! I am not surprised, but it is very interesting to see just how many people hate the British!" He adds his laser fire to Catechism's. "And we are a free people! Sure, we may make deals with evil forces beyond our comprehension, but we always betray them! That's the important thing!" Americon strikes you with Red, White, and Blue Lasers for 1 points of damage. Grimlock has arrived. Rodimus Prime smirks dubiously at The Fallen. "You've already lost," he declares, confidently, allowing the others to move in and take their turns wailing on Vector Sigma's General. "Your master is nothing compared to the power of the Matrix." He begins to move towards Galvatron's "heart", waving the Autobots around him forward. "Autobots! Form up on me! Keep The Fallen distracted!" The Fallen pulls back his head and laughs, and it is a terrible thing as flames broil around him. "PATHETIC!" he booms. "Is this the best you can muster, the combined forces of your mighty empires? A BIRD and a FOX, a snivelling Sky Raider, and a young, inexperienced leader? I am not impressed!" As Rodimus speaks, the Fallen's chest opens and he removes a similar device, but yellow and glowing. "The Matrix of Fear, created by your scientists, but infused with the power of Zeta. Now BOW!" he roars, as he slides it open, sending yellow light all over the room The Fallen unleashes his FEAR attack on Americon, Foxfire, Lightspeed, Rodimus Prime, Catechism, Red Alert and Grimlock, striking Lightspeed, Rodimus Prime, Grimlock, Catechism, Red Alert, Foxfire and Americon. "Me Grimlock am BEST distraction!" So says the Dinocommander as he enters...through a wall. The Kool Aid Man has nothing on this guy. Sword in one hand, rocket launcher in the other, Grimlock storms up beside Rodimus Prime. "Me Grimlock sorry me take so long." he notes, almost conversationally. "Them other Dinobots smashin' stuff that way." He nods back towards the hole he just made. "Me Grimlock come for REAL fight!" And he settles his optics on the Fallen, sizing the avatar of nihilisim up. "You no forget DINO!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "AHH!...a-all most done..." Red Alert stops firing wildly towards the walls at the Prime's orders. He gives a brief, curt nod and falls into step, advancing directly on the Fallen. It's a terrifying prospect, and Red Alert is a rather fragile robot, but one thing he is /not/ is a coward. He wavers in the face of fear. "/No/!" he cries out, taking two steps back, the force itself burning his armor. Then he moves forward and shouts, louder, "No! An Autobot was killed for that Matrix! Sacrified against his will! He died in terror, may still suffer... /NO!/ We can't allow that!" He fires at the Fallen. Red Alert strikes you with Particle Beam Rifle for 7 points of damage. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "The...the bombs...should I...?" <'Autobot'> Rodimus Prime says, "Wait, Foxfire...!" "AAHHHHH!" Americon cries as the horrible light washes over him. "Ahhh, the British... their horrible British-ness is too much for me... Catechism... ahhh... only one... thing... can stop them now..." He transforms into tape mode, and begins to play something inspiring to counteract the FEAR. o/~ And Im proud to be an American, <'Autobot'> Springer says, "If you're lookin' to bring the house down-- !" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "I have them set...but they won't detonate. Just give me the word, and they will." Lightspeed follows Rodimus' orders as well as he can, advancing with the leader and ready to shoot The Fallen. The Matrix of Fear is brought out though. That wasn't expected, but Lightspeed wasn't going to let a little, robot-made fear stop him. Especially when he sorts through it logically with the rest of his data. "We will not let you use the dead any more. Not like this, not again, not ever!" Lightspeed said, firing off the lasers at The Fallen. "Red, you know what we have to do!" You evade Lightspeed's Laser attack. Foxfire pins his ears back, slowly removing his paw from the bomb he has just set. The fear he had felt before now returns, flooding through his entire being. "You...you won't win...!" He rushes at The Fallen, and lunges! Foxfire strikes you with Bite for 1 points of damage. Grimlock, thankfully, has an expressionless faceplate- as the Fallen scythes over his massive form with the fear-ray, it's honestly...barely noticeable. Grimlock pauses mid-step, standing stock-still, staring up at the evil-matrix...and then he grunts. "That best you do?" With that said, Grimlock rears his right hand back, and *HEAVES!* his sword straight at the center of the Fallen's chest, the red blade tumbling over and over in a glowing red circle as it flies across the room! "Me Grimlock no scared of ANYTHING!" Grimlock strikes you with Energo Sword! for 10 points of damage. Rodimus Prime is lashed by the sick yellow energy of the Matrix of Fear, knocking him back a few steps. The Autobot leader straightens himself up, otherwise unaffected by the blast. "I wouldn't settle for a cheap imitation, Fallen," Rodimus Prime says with his trademark hint of sardonicism. A soft blue aura is visible around Rodimus, now, as he stands under the pulsing dark heart of Vector Zeta. Opening his chest compartment, he reveals none other than The Matrix of Leadership! Did The Fallen just call her a /Sky Raider/? Catechism ain't no Sky Raider - she's a /Space/ Raider, thank you very much. Even as the Matrix of Fear saps at her courage and sears her circuitry, she puffs up, buoyed by Americon's patriotic music. Catechism shouts, "I am the Air Commander of the Decepticon Empire!" which may explain this sudden treacherous streak she's showing. She takes aim at The Fallen again and shoots again. "And you are a flaming pile of slag." Catechism strikes you with Zap! for 2 points of damage. Americon may have damaged The Fallen with the music! Or maybe his little cannon. Who knows. Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" Patriotic Cassette strikes you with Lee Greenwood's Brightest Lasers for 1 points of damage. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Rodimus! Should I set these off after you take out that creep?" "AWAY!" The Fallen swats at everyone who swarms around him, attempting to get to Prime as his optics widen slightly. "NO... the Matrix! It was lost, ruined, corrupted, how could you..." Quickly, the immensely powerful being steels his resolve. "No matter, I will soon force you to bow before the true god of the Transformers!" He stalks forwards to Prime, and as Grimlock's sword smashes him in the chest, he tears it out, sending a blast of flame from his cannon towards the Dinobot Commander. "All things end Dinobot, even you" he hisses. "Clear my path or DIE!" You strike Grimlock with Hellfire. You drain 10 energon from Grimlock. The Fallen drains energon from Grimlock. Rodimus Prime reaches into his chest, confident that The Fallen is held at bay by his Autobot friends -- and even a pair of Decepticons. Sliding his fingers into the fingerholes, he lifts the Matrix from his chest, holding the glowing crystal above his head. Gritting his jaws, Rodimus begins to pull open the Matrix -- blue light lashing across the chamber! It smashes components, whipping open cracks in the internal walls of the behemoth Galvatron. But where it touches the other Transformers, they will only feel their strength increasing, their will to fight fortified! Catechism eyes the pure Matrix that Rodimus Prime holds - it didn't look like that when she last saw it! Clearly, the Autobots have cleaned the thing out since they snatched it away from Hinder. Her will to fight pumped up, she lunges forward and attempts to smash her spiked fist into The Fallen, despite the fact that he is clearly on fire. Common sense, she does not have it. Catechism strikes you with Smiting The Heathens for 1 points of damage. Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Foxfire backs off, eyeing The Fallen warily. As he is engulfed in the light of the Matrix, his stance straightens and becomes more confident, his optics glowing with a sense of awe. All his fear, for now, is gone--while he is physically weak compared to the majority of his companions, there is still one thing he can do, the thing that he is best at. He rushes back to his bombs, and sets both of them, one by one, to detonate. Then, he dashes back to the others. "Get clear!" Feeling the power of the Matrix of Leadership coursing over him, Lightspeed couldn't help but smile. "As I said before. The chances of you being right are so small they aren't worth calculating. Now the chances of your loosing... 100%." The Technobot fired off his Light-Burst Gun once more on The Fallen, aiming carefully to avoid hitting any Autobots or the two Decepticons. You are temporarily incapacitated by Lightspeed's Light-Burst attack. "Rargh!" Grimlock snarls in the face of the Fallen, and storms forward some more- tucking his missile launcher aside in favor of a more...direct approach. "If me Grimlock die, it no be here!" he snarls, and moves to shove his way past Catechism, tucking his shoulder down to *SMASH!* into the Fallen. "Not 'fore me Grimlock break you ugly face!" Grimlock strikes you with *SMASH!* for 7 points of damage. Red Alert's lips split in a wide grin as the Fallen himself shows fear... as the General falters! Encouraged, by this, by the light of the pure Matrix, he steps in as near as he dares, spinning his rifle around in his hands. He tries to bring the butt upwards in a wide stroke from underneath, putting as much force into the attack as he can muster. This isn't very much. Red Alert strikes you with Rifle-butt! for 4 points of damage. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "The bombs are set to go off! Get clear, NOW!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Aaaw! Me Grimlock want kill this guy first!" The Fallen's response is simple and clear - "NO!" He raises a huge blackened arm over his face as the Matrix starts to open. "No, not again!" The room starts to shake as all of Galvatron rumbles, Foxfire's bombs exploding around the heart, causing the crystalline coating to crack, leaving it vunerable to the Matrix energy lashing about the room. The various attacks knock the Fallen back, Grimlock of course doing the most damage, denting and smashing his ancient frame. "I will... see you in HELL!" he utters, turning to Catechism particularly. "A special hell put aside for TRAITORS!" He lunges for her, trying to smash her into a crumbling side-tunnel You strike Catechism with Power Punch. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Bite his head off! Bet he tastes like robochicken!" Robotic Bald Eagle reverts to robot mode, thinks for a moment, then decides he feels like being an eagle. Transforming again, he rushes heedlessly at the evil Transformer. Energy rushes into him, and he declares, "Yes, YES! The power of Lee Greenwood compels me to KICK YOUR ASS, General Cornwallace!" not realizing it's actually the Matrix. "CAW CAW CAW!" Americon shrieks, clawing and pecking viciously at the Fallen's head and flapping his wings in his face. "CAW, I say!" Robotic Bald Eagle strikes you with Beak Of Rights for 1 points of damage. It is said that the special hell for traitors is full of ice, that the traitors are immersed in ice, from the neck down. It looks as if Catechism is going to discover the truth of the matter personally. As she tumbles into the side tunnel, grievously injured, she reaches her hand out and calls out one last order, "Americon! Find the President's laser core and keep it safe! Get it to Arachnae." Then she is gone from sight. <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Decepticons, rejoyce. I have felled Kup!" Grimlock pauses in his rampaging as things begin to collapse all around him, and lets out a thoughtful grunt. "Hnnn. Stupid 'splodey Galvytron. Me Grimlock not done yet!" he snarls- And so, Grimlock allows the Fallen to brutalize Catechism (so much for 'erstwhile allies')- and takes advantage of the situation- he transforms to his dino mode, stomping up behind the Fallen while his back is turned- and taps him on the shoulder with a dinky dino-arm. "'Scuse me!" And that's when Grimlock tries to bite the Fallen's head off. With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Robot T-Rex! strikes you with *CHOMP!* for 6 points of damage. Rodimus Prime holds the Matrix open above his head, the blue light making it almost impossible to look directly at him. A blue column of pure, bright light rushes up from where Rodimus stands, smashing through the dark heart above his head and coursing through the entirety of Galvatron's gigantic body -- all the way to his head! The room starts to explode, tentacles writhing as they blossom into fireballs, walls crumbling and systems flashing as they succumb to the power of the Matrix itself. The heart at the centre of Galvatron also starts to explode, the thrumming getting louder and louder as the light spills out, met with flames and debris The Fallen roars in anger and frustration, and then Grimlock attempts to eat his head! "You shall rue this day, I SWEAR IT!" he bellows, and then his head retracts into his body as he transforms, to become a blackened tank, whose barrel swivels directly at Grimlock and fires! The Fallen transforms to tank mode You strike Robot T-Rex! with Death!. <'Decepticon'> Shadow says, "Milord...I do believe Kup is inside Lord Galvatron..." Lightspeed smiled as the Matrix continued to do what it does best, make giant evil transformers blow up! His smile was also in part to what Grimlock did. Nothing like watching the Dinobot chomp down on others. Transforming into his Technocar form, Lightspeed got ready to burn rubber out of there, but not before aiming his missiles at The Fallen and letting loose. "I think its moving day guys." Lightspeed shifts and transforms into his cybertonic car mode. Technocar strikes you with Missile for 10 points of damage. <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "Just remember guys: That matrix that the other Prime had when Metroplex and Trypticon fought may react depending on our moods. So as redundant as it seems: DO NOT DESPAIR." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "We need to get outta here!" Robotic Bald Eagle gawks at all of the explosions, and is torn between running and fighting the evil British guy some more! "Oh, heck! You only get to be an American once!" he cries, and swoops over the evil tank, launching a salvo of missiles at it from directly above. Robotic Bald Eagle strikes you with Rockets' Red Glare for 6 points of damage. Red Alert was near to the Fallen. Very near, in order to hit him with his rifle-butt. Far too near, as it turns out, for when the tank transforms. As the massive vehicle lands on its treads, the Security Director is crushed beneath it. That is the last the Autobots see of him, before the falling rubble obscures him from view. Foxfire makes a mad dash for the stomach, trying to avoid the explosions that seem to be right on his heels. It's very risky dealing with bombs all the time, but it's a risk he's willing to take. "Lightspeed! Can I hitch a ride?" But then, something else catches his attention, and he skids to a stop, apparently forgetting all else. "Red...? RED!" Against his better judgement, he turns back and starts for where Red Alert disappeared. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "REEEEED!" "RARGH!" Grimlock snarls, as he is shot straight in the chest! (Really, it's not like he had much chance to dodge, even). The cannon-blast strikes home, and sends Grimlock flying through the air, where he lands in a battered and singed heap a short distance away. Then...he gets up. "Hn...that best you do?" Grimlock says, coughing up smoke. "Him Megatron hit harder than you!" and with that, Grimlock stomps forwards, again- "And me Grimlock hit harder than ANYBODY!" And with that, Grimlock leaps at the tank, using tooth, claw, and tail as he rampages, attempting to rend the ancient Transformer to bits! Robot T-Rex! strikes you with Dino Destruction! for 19 points of damage. <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "Attempting to find an exit as fast as I Can. If I cant, I'll uh, try to MAKE one..." Red Alert's scent may be there, but Red Alert himself cannot be found. Using his speed in his transformed state isn't hard for Lightspeed to do, chasing after Foxfire. "Damn it... I knew you were going to do something like this Red..." The Technobot said. He moved around to try and intercept Foxfire, opening up his door closes to the cassette bot and just hoping its enough to get him inside him. The final blow struck, the Matrix's intense light at last begins to flicker and die down. When the energies subside, Rodimus is left holding the Matrix -- its crystal core now gray and dark. He furrows his brow, but return it to his chest, his flame-detailed chestplate snapping shut. "Autobots, this place is coming apart! It's time to get out of here!" He sprints up to Foxfire, looking around the crumbling chamber. "Foxfire -- where's Red Alert?" "I can...I can smell 'im!" Foxfire looks up at Rodimus, ears pinned back. "He...he disappeared...he was *crushed*...and then all the debris...!" He is frantic and distraught, unwilling to leave, but even so, Red is gone, and there's nothing he can do about it. <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Get out NOW" Red Alert might still be buried under here. Or he fell through the floor. Who knows? <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "I'm not leaving Kup." <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Rodimus, I don't want to do this any more than you, but we don't have the time..." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "Springer's getting him!" <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "Right! making an exit then... ACK *crashtumble * Well that will be easier.." <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "SO am I!" Robotic Bald Eagle swoops past Foxfire on his way out. "Sorry, dude, he's roadkill! I'll remember him fondly, though!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire chokes out a sob. "Red...Red's gone..." <'Autobot'> Rodimus Prime says, "Get to the shuttle, Lightspeed. I'll be right behind you!" Rodimus Prime nods to Foxfire, aiming his wrist barrels at the debris pile and blasting away the top layer. He then wades forward, ducking under a flaming pylon before plunging his hands into the debris. "Red Alert! I'm not going to leave you!" He shouts, hoping the other Autobot can hear. The Fallen seems determined to go down with the ship, and take as many with him as he can. "From hell's dark heart I stab at thee!" he roars, transforming back to robot mode, sending out a blast of flames at Grimlock. "Fight me, fight me and DIE!" he bellows The Fallen rises into his mighty robot mode. You strike Robot T-Rex! with Hellfire. Your Hellfire attack against Robot T-Rex! wears off. <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "Can't find an exit - going to have to make one! Firing Fogfire missile now...." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "...Foxfire missile?...oh, wait..." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Rodimus...can you see Red? Please tell me you can see him!" <'Autobot'> Fireflight has an explosion in the background "FOGfire missile, Foxfire! They're a bit more - ow - burnable than you are... " Lightspeed moved around and scooped Foxfire up into him, and dashed off as fast as he could in his technocar mode. "Sorry Foxfire, but we've got to get moving!" He said, driving off, trusting Rodimus to do what he can. Lightspeed has left. Robot T-Rex! is lit on fire! This...doesn't seem to phase him too much. "Haw haw haw! That best you can do? Me Grimlock not know how you give him Roddy-mus so much trouble!" he says- and glares towards the thing...but then, his 'commander' function starts to override his 'Dinobot function- and he grunts. "Hnnn. Me Grimlock think it time to go!" he says, transforming- and pointing at The Fallen. "Me fight you LATER." he says- and starts tromping towards the exit- scooping up his fallen sword so he can hack his way through the debris. "Hey! Rodimus! You coming?" Grimlock says, making another hole in the wall. There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Foxfire moves to the Giant Galvatron - Stomach. Foxfire has left. <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "ARGH!~ IF I EVER GET A HOLD OF YOU AGAIN YOU GREEN PIECE OF *BLEEP* I'M GONNA *BLEEP*ing KILL YOU!!!!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "..." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Talazia?" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Slag! We need another pilot!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock can fly spaceship!" <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "I'm working on making myself an exit! ... What is going ON with you guys?" <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "... Can't you just kick off into space? I mean, there's no gravity... you can drift and then someone can pick you up... can't you?" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Nobody listening? Me Grimlock fly spacehips!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "We're all going to have to go in one shuttle unless we can find two pilots." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Rodimus...where's Rodimus?!" Grimlock moves to the Giant Galvatron - Stomach. Grimlock has left. <'Autobot'> Fireflight says, "Argh!" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "GALVATRON!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "If we survive this, I want to know who gave Grimlock a licence for piloting shuttles." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "So tired..." <'Autobot'> >:( Gears says, "You let GRIMLOCK pilot a shuttle? Primus sakes, /I/ can pilot better than he can." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hey...Grim's a good pilot!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock BEST pilot!" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Things are blowing up Gears... no choice right now." <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "GET US OUTTA HERE, GRIMLOCK!" <'Decepticon'> Americon says, "Don't worry, Cyclonus! We saved him!" <'Autobot'> Fireflight stammers "S... Sorry guys. I dont think I can break through the wall in time... tell my brothers tha- <'Autobot'> Fireflight's radio suddenly goes dead. <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Fireflight?!" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "... Americon, proceed to smelting pits for reformatting" <'Decepticon'> Americon says, "Ok! Where are they on the ship?" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Rodimus! Kup! Springer! Anyone! Are you okay?" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Uuuuuh." <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "If thems all dead, me Grimlock in charge!" <'Autobot'> Kup does not respond. <'Decepticon'> Galvatron's status on the communications network quietly switches to 'OFFLINE.' <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "No...tell me...this isn't happening...Rodimus...Red...Kup...Springer...Fireflight...gone..." <'Autobot'> Springer likewise, nothing. <'Decepticon'> Shadow says, "Lord Galvatron..." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Galvatron cannot die Shadow. When the debris clears, search-and-rescue teams will recover him, do not fear" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "DECEPTICONS FOREVER" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "They aren't gone Foxfire. They still live on. If not in us, then... out there somewhere still I bet." <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Grimlock, fly around and see if you can pick up any sign of the others." <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire makes sobbing noises. <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "You Lightspeed no tell me Grimlock what to do!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "...but that good idea." <'Decepticon'> Shadow says, "Yes, of course. Hail Galvatron!" <'Autobot'> Soundwave projects a cheery voice eerily similar to Rodimus'. "Hey guys, I'm over here, come pick me up!" 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. "Naw, just foolin'. I'm dead! Suckers!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Get off our frequency, you SCRAPHEAP!" <'Decepticon'> Americon says, "I shall hold a not-memorial service for him after I am reformatted, sir!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Hnnn. Who still alive?" <'Autobot'> Talazia Keldahoff says, "Don't know Grimlock." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "I'm alive... barely" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Anyone that's out in space and need a pick up, please respond!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Ooooh! Lookit that! Him Rodimus not dead!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "...Guess me Grimlock no in charge then." <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Go pick him up Grimlock!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "Rodimus?! RODIMUS!" <'Autobot'> Cliffjumper says, "Uhhhhh." <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "You teckno-bot stop telling me Grimlock what to do!" <'Autobot'> Saboteur Foxfire says, "That you, Cliffy?" <'Autobot'> Cliffjumper says, "I feel like I tried'a drink Raindance under the table-- wh--" <'Autobot'> Lightspeed says, "Grimlock, I'd... never mind... Please pick up Rodimus for us?" <'Autobot'> Cliffjumper says, "Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be, an' -- an' why am I inside Rodimus?" Note: This scene was a multiple-location scene, and the events are collected in the following logs: *'1 - Into The Beast' *'2 - Darkest Hour' *'3 - Flagship Battle' The MIA characters were caught up in the implosion of the Creation Factory and dragged into the Shattered Glass world